It's too Lonely of a Sky to Fly in, so Fly with Me
by TotallyClassy
Summary: Robin's protector is willing to follow her everywhere. Does that include even to death? Songfic to Chris de Burgh's Lonely Sky


**It's a Lonely Sky to Fly in, My Little Robin…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own either "Witch Hunter Robin" or Chris de Burgh's "Lonely Sky"… so don't sue!**

_song lyrics_

'thought'

"speaking"

"Lonely Sky"  
_The cold north wind they call "La Bise"  
Is swirling round about my knees,  
Trees are crying leaves into the river;  
_

His eyes follow the young blond girl's…no…woman's every movement as she walks past his car in front of the park. The autumn colors of gold, brown, yellow and red paint a fiery backdrop for the Fire craft-user.

'How ironic' he muses vaguely 'a fire wielder yet this soft-spoken girl is shy, has the patience of Buddha, and is never wild or crazy like regular teenagers.'

I'm huddled in this french cafe  
I never thought I'd see the day,  
But winter's here and summer's really over,

He watches her walk into Harry's. He gets out of the car and slips in behind her. She walks up to a brown-haired man smoking and drinking a beer. He hugs her and whispers something that made her give him a smile… albeit a sad one. He hands her what appears to be a plane ticket.

And even the birds have packed up and gone,  
They're flying south with their song,  
And my love, she too has gone, she had to fly,

He slips back out and into his car before she notices him. He calls in a friend at the airport and arranges for a seat next to the girl. He is informed that the flight she's on doesn't leave for 5 hours. He thanks the man and hangs up as the woman walks out of Harry's.

'Where are you off to now, my little Robin?' he wonders.

_Take car, it's such a lonely sky,  
They'll trap your wings my love and hold your flight,  
They'll build a cage and steal your only sky,  
Fly away, fly to me, fly when the wind is high,  
I'm sailing beside you in your lonely sky...  
_

_The old cathedral lights are low  
She and I we'd often go there  
To admire and sometimes kneel in prayer;_

_  
_He follows her to a small, abandoned church.

'Ahhh…'he thinks in sudden understanding.

She would normally come here to think or pray. They found it after one of her hunts with the STN-J. After that, it was her personal sanctuary.

Lords and ladies lie in stone,  
Hand in hand from long ago,  
And though their hands are cold they'll love forever,

_  
_He does not follow her in here, yet pictures walking up a spiral which leads to the attic. In the attic, he sees her admire the huge silver bell he dubbed "Flora" for the many roses and thorns etched on it. She then admires the stained glass window of the Lord Jesus Christ._  
_

Even the choir rehearses those songs  
For Christmas is not long,  
And alone, I sing my song, she had to fly,

He leaves and heads to the airport. He is the first one on the plane so he sees everyone who gets on. She arrives half an hour later. Immediately she absorbs herself into a book. While she's reading they take off. Bile rises in his throat as he sees dark, shady men head for first class. Hours pass as he waits for them to do something. Finally, as time feels like it's running out he turns to the girl beside him.

"Robin?" he whispers.

She looks up, startled.

"Amon!" she cries "What are you doing here? Have you been following me since the destruction of the Factory?"

"Yeah…"he answers softly. "Listen…I don't think we're going to make it to the end of the flight. But I…j-just…w-wanted t-t-to tell you…"he trails off.

"Tell me what?" she asks concerned.

"…That…I …I love you" he mumbles.

Her eyes lit up like a Christmas tree. "You don't know how much I wanted to hear you tell me that!" she sighs wistfully. "I love you too! But why don't you think we'll make it to the end of the flight?"

"I saw some Hunters get on."

Just then, a gun shot is heard and the plane falls at an alarming rate in Europe.

People start panicking and clinging to their neighbours. The men come back, grab Robin despite her attempts to cling to Amon, open the emergency exit, and toss her out.

Amon lets out a feral roar and jumps out after her.

Take care, it's such a lonely sky,  
They'll trap your wings my love and hold your flight,  
They'll build a cage and steal your only sky,  
Fly away, fly to me, fly when the wind is high,  
I'm sailing beside you in your lonely sky,  
Fly away, fly to me, and if you need my love,

He catches her by the arms as they feel weightless even as they fall to their inevitable death.

'No, this isn't how it's supposed to be! We're supposed to get married and have a big family!' he thinks. He looks into her eyes. He only sees a little fear yet overflowing love. At the look of love, something within him snaps and he starts glowing. Suddenly there's a flash. The survivors of the plane crash all claim to see the two free-falling humans disappear and two robins take their place as they fly back to Japan.

The small, abandoned church soon has permanent occupants again. It becomes the home of the most lovely pair of robins who spend their days flying in the absolute joy of being free and not hunted.

I'm sailing beside you in your lonely sky...  
I'll come in with the dawn,  
I'm sailing beside you in your lonely sky,  
On the wings of the morn,  
I'm sailing beside you in your lonely sky,  
Above the world we'll be flying,  
I'm sailing beside you in your lonely sky...


End file.
